


I want to squeeze you

by zation



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blow Jobs, First Time, Frottage, M/M, Nervous Dean, Not Beta Read, Pole Dancing, Pole humping, Sexual Frustration, Stripper Castiel, Supportive Sam, lap dance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-27
Updated: 2015-05-27
Packaged: 2018-04-01 12:46:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4020343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zation/pseuds/zation
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yeah, Sammy <em>really</em> wants to celebrate Dean’s birthday by buying his big bro a lap dance, except it’s not just any kind of dance and Dean is quite frankly a little uncomfortable at the prospect. But hey, who is he to deny his baby brother the chance to make him happy, right?</p><p>Or,</p><p>The one where Castiel is a fucking delicious-looking dancer and where Dean just can’t resist.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I want to squeeze you

**Author's Note:**

> Mmmm, stripper!Cas XD
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> _P.S. Title = lyrics from The Pointer Sisters" I’m so excited" because yesssss…_

  
  


"Sam this is embarrassing, I’m leaving."

"No, Dean." Sam yanked Dean hard by the arm and Dean plopped down on the chair beside his brother again. "It’s your birthday, let me do this for you."

Sammy was smiling so widely and so happily that Dean didn’t have the heart to argue. But he sighed, oh he sighed deeply and heavily just to show how annoyed he was. Because he sure as hell was annoyed, and embarrassed because shit, he really didn’t want to go to a strip club with his _baby brother_. But Sam had been adamant, they were doing this because Dean never fucking celebrated his birthday and now he was turning thirty and enough was enough, Dean! Celebrating, now!

They had gone out for dinner with Bobby, Ellen and Jo and that had been nice. Then they’d shared a couple of beers and Dean had thought that was it. Nice and quiet, good. But no, Sammy had had a whole evening planned for him and Dean. As soon as they had waved their friends off Sam had dragged his brother downtown and here they were now, sipping beer and watching women grind on poles.

It was a far cry from the seedy strip bars Dean usually went to when he wanted this kind of stimulation. No, this one actually had class and it was exactly what Dean would expect when Sammy was the one to pick out a stripper joint. Thing was, Dean didn’t exactly hate it; it was just different was all. It was clean and smelled surprisingly nice. It was still bloody awkward doing this with his little brother, though.

Dean had gone to plenty of bars in his lifetime and sometimes he would go with Sam and sometimes he would go with Benny or some other friend but fuck if he would go with Sam, the brother he’d practically raised, to a _stripper_ bar. These bars were about sex and Dean wanted nothing to do with sex in the vicinity of Sammy. It was bad enough the kid had caught Dean rubbing it when they were younger.

And yet, here they were…

"It’s gonna be awesome, Dean." Sam beamed and Dean started to wonder who was the drunkest of the two. He knew he had had more beer but Sam was so gleeful he would have guessed it was the other way around.

"And why is that, exactly?" he dared ask and lowered his gaze when the busty woman pranced past him up on the stage, her boobs bouncing almost rhythmically.

"I checked this place out beforehand." Sammy started and Dean wasn’t the least surprised. Leave it to Sam to research the hell out of anything even remotely fun. "The third Friday of every month they put on this big show. A lot of dancers dance at the same time, and with each other, and it’s supposed to be very erotic and then, afterwards, you can buy private time with anyone of them. And they’ll dance for just you, for a whole hour." His eyes were gleaming as he talked and Dean started to get nervous. "And this is the third Friday of this month!" he exclaimed and Dean wanted to crawl under the table.

"Lucky me." He mumbled and aimed to down his beer in one swig. Fucking hell, what Sammy described sounded awesome but it was still so goddamn awkward to be here with his brother. Dean didn’t think it could get any worse.

"And," Sammy added, proving Dean wrong. "As my birthday gift to you I’ll buy you whichever dancer you want."

Dean choked. Like literally choked. His beer went down wrong and he pushed it up his nose trying to snort it free. Sam had to pat his back to get him to breathe normally.

"What?" he wheezed when he finally could.

Sammy looked concerned. "Are you okay?"

"Hell no!" he wiped his face and stared disbelievingly at his brother. "I’ll not have my little brother _buying_ me a stripper, like, like some whore." He whispered the last word and Sam rolled his eyes at him.

"Dean." He scolded. "These are professional dancers, it’s nothing like that. And what’s the problem anyway? People have been buying their friends lap dances since forever."

"Yes, Sammy, _friends_. You’re my baby brother."

Sam sighed. "Look Dean, I know you’ve been sad and lonely since Lisa left you, you’re not as good at hiding it as you think." He stared Dean down when he tried to protest. "And I know you love strippers, let me do this for you."

Dean looked at his brother for a moment, thinking his words over as the deep bass of the music vibrated in his chest.

"Fine." He said finally and turned to try and take a normal sip of his beer. "Thank you."

Sam slapped Dean so hard on the shoulder that he almost choked again. "You’re welcome."

Dean just nodded once and thought that he might as well try and enjoy himself now. Hell, he mused, he would most probably end up enjoying this even if it was awkward. Sam was after all right, Dean _loved_ strippers. But he would just enjoy the show, which obviously sounded like it would be a little different from the usual pole-grinding. No buying extra time alone. Nope. Not when Sammy was the one paying, Dean would not have his little brother involved in something as seedy as that.

Besides, watching people dance on-stage and then picking one out sounded skivvy as hell to Dean. What were they, race horses? Not like whores, sure, because there would be no actual sex involved and people bought private dances all the time but not Dean. No, he had to draw the line somewhere and he drew it at having his brother pay for his spank bank material.

The evening wore on and Sam pointed out that the show wouldn’t start until eleven when Dean got antsy. He tried hiding it from his brother but of course Sam would know. Dean just resigned to sit and watch. The truth was that all of the strippers were very beautiful and talented and so yeah, Dean was interested in the show but he was also drunk and embarrassed. He just wished it would start already.

The music changed as soon as the clock turned eleven. It now played out a heavier bass where it before had leaned toward more upbeat and perky music. It thumped loudly and suddenly there was a voice in the speakers announcing that the show was about to start. Dean couldn’t help it; he sat up a bit straighter, intrigued, as the new dancers trotted out. He liked what he saw and he liked the music that accompanied it. Sam was leaning closer eagerly in his seat as well and Dean suspected that this may not only have been for his birthday’s benefit but he was done complaining now.

The dancers started out with using the poles, twirling like only women can and okay, Dean was captivated because this shit was good. He could definitely tell these were better than the ones that had been dancing earlier in the evening. More like an art form, a sexy, sexy art form…

When the song ended and another one began the dancers changed their dance as well, moving closer to each other and working in tandem. It looked really intricate but fuck; it was so erotic Dean couldn’t help but to have to lean against the table to hide his crotch under it. Not as if he was the only guy to experience something, he thought, but still.

The songs changed with almost no intermittence and some of the dancers replaced others but Dean barely noticed. He was eyeing a pretty red head and starting to think maybe it wouldn’t be the worst idea in the world to pay for a private dance from her. She almost looked demure and Dean liked it.

He smirked when he glanced over at Sammy and saw his brother making eyes at a fierce brunette, even though Dean knew Sam’s and Jess’ relationship had never been stronger. The brunette wasn’t what Dean would have thought his brother would like, comparing her to Jess, so he smirked about it, sure, but he kept quiet.

The dancers trotted back out as the announcing voice boomed out that they would step up the pace.

"Would you like that?!" the man yelled over the loud music and the crowd roared.

Dean jumped high and turned around to see a sea of people behind him. Suddenly it all made much more sense why Sam had wanted to get here so early. They basically had front row seats. And seats at all. It made Dean grin to think about the amount of research and scoping Sammy would have had to do for this to work. He wondered if Sam had been here before just to see what it was about but he decided against asking. He just clapped Sam on his shoulder and smiled like a dope. Sam grinned back.

When the dancers remerged they had decidedly less clothes on and Dean spotted a man amongst them when the music started up and they moved in a tight ring around him. He was fully clothed in a suit and trench coat but fuck could he move. Even with so many layers the man danced effortlessly with every woman on stage, his coat twirling behind him even as he twirled the women.

Dean was… fuck, Dean was entranced. Okay, so if he had to be honest with himself he wasn’t exactly straight as a doorknob so this wasn’t the first time he had ogled a man but he didn’t know if Sam knew and suddenly Dean was back to feeling awkward because fuck, that _man_. This dance was clearly focused on him and Dean started sweating when the women started removing his clothes to the beat of the music.

This was _clearly_ a choreographed act but it still looked so sensual and sinful the way the women practically tore at the man, one pressing against his chest as another snaked his belt out of its loops. One pulling her hands through his sex-ruffled hair, another snaking his arms around her voluptuous form.

And all the while the man retained his stern expression, as if this didn’t affect him at all. As if he was some kind of higher being and no mere mortal could ever entice him enough. God, Dean wanted to pick him apart; wanted the man to pick Dean apart.

Then the song abruptly ended and the women scattered to leave the man alone on the stage as the light dwindled, left only in tight black boxers and fuck, his expression. As if he just now realized he was on stage. As if, oops, you saw me naked, whatever are we gonna do about this? Surprised, coy, suggestive. Yep, Dean was hard now.

He gulped and hoped it wasn’t as loud as it felt when the announcer started yelling again, revving up the crowd. Fuck, Dean really hoped that man would be in the rest of the show. He glanced over at Sammy and saw that his brother was smiling at the stage in general, waiting for the next song as the crowd laughed and screamed around them. Would he dare ask Sam this? Nah, probably not, right? Better to just say no and let it be.

Dean settled back against the chair, a hand resting comfortably on his hip, just shy of his bulge, still somewhat hidden under the table. Not that it mattered at this point; the whole room was filled with horny people just itching to have a look, to have some private time. Yeah, even if Dean had had the guts to ask his little brother for a private show with that man he probably wouldn’t make it in time before someone else snatched him away. Looking like that half the crowd probably wanted a piece of him.

Dean looked around, spotting the some women and mostly men. Yup, a whole lot of them would surely like to have that man dance in their laps, flaunting his tight ass and big bulge just out of reach. Would squirm and wriggle in their laps and would show just how bendy he could be…

Fuck no.

Dean’s jaw set as he watched the dancers flow out over the stage again, this time more than one man amongst the women. Actually one man for every woman but fuck if Dean cared about that. He only had eyes for that first one and sure enough, he was by far the most talented guy up there, more than rivaling the women in Dean’s opinion.

This dance was clearly the closing act, just as the announcer had proclaimed. Every pair up there danced close together, obviously mimicking the sex act without actually doing anything. The only thing that betrayed them were the noticeable hard-ons some of the men, but not all, sported as the dance continued. They didn’t let it influence their performance but it was obvious anyway. Except that man didn’t have one. Oh, he and his dance partner were dancing so close to each other they were practically creeping into each other’s skins but still he looked unaffected. Grinding, moving in tandem, and mouths so much not touching that they practically were touching but still nothing. His facial expression barely changed and his dick was definitely not hard, Dean could clearly tell from all the looking he was doing.

Dean took perverse pleasure in seeing that. He discreetly rubbed the heel of his hand against his dick just to ease _some_ of the ache. Goddamnit, he wanted that man.

Maybe… maybe he could tell Sam he didn’t want one, send his brother away and then come back and buy one hour with the guy in secret? How much would it cost? Surely more than Dean could afford at the moment and he wished sorely that he had known so he could have brought more money.

And fuck, Dean knew he couldn’t do that, knew that even if he had had enough money on him he wouldn’t make it in time before the man was bought for the evening. Either he went home with nothing or he was honest with his brother about him not being completely straight. Then again, maybe he could live without touching the man?

All of the women suddenly jumped up against their partners, the men easily catching them as they wound their supple legs around their waists and fucking hell, that man still looked as stoic as ever. His stomach muscles rippled as he carried his partner and even standing he managed to roll his hips sensually against hers, meeting her every movement.

Goddamnit all to fucking hell.

Dean grabbed Sam’s arm without taking his eyes off the man. "I changed my mind." He surprised even himself with how hoarse his voice was.

Sammy turned to him but looked back at the stage when he saw that his brother was still looking. "Yeah?" he grinned.

"Yeah, this is the best birthday ever. Buy me time with one of the dancers and I’ll do your fucking laundry for a year."

Sam just laughed, barely audible above all the noise. He leaned closer and Dean could feel his breath against his ear even as he watched the man grab the woman’s butt. Shit, his hands looked so _able_.

"Found one you like?" Sam asked with laughter still in his voice.

"Yes." Dean answered gruffly and didn’t even bother to feel awkward anymore when the man let his eyes flutter close for a moment as the woman ghosted her mouth over his neck. He pointed directly at the man. "That one."

Sam squinted, trying to see who Dean was aiming at. "The blonde that’s dancing with the guy who opened for the men?"

"No." Dean leaned back again and placed his hand back on his hip. "The _man_."

He could practically feel Sammy’s surprised eyes drilling a hole in his skull but Dean couldn’t look at his brother even if he had wanted to. He needed not to miss a single thing the man did up on stage.

"What?" Sam asked eventually but Dean still didn’t turn to him. "The man?"

"Yeah." Dean nodded resolutely. "Problem?" okay, he was maybe _a little_ on the defensive side and nervous still but the arousal had taken much of the edge out of it. Right now he just _needed_ and _wanted_ too much.

Sam suddenly slapped him on the shoulder and the motion tore his eyes off the man for a moment just to look at his brother. Sammy was smiling widely and he pressed Dean’s shoulder when their eyes met.

"Not at all." Sam stated happily. "I’ll go set it up."

"N-now?" Dean stuttered. "Don’t you have to wait until the show’s over?"

"I think it’ll be over soon anyway and I’ll go stand in line if nothing else. I think he’s pretty popular." He winked and slipped from the table.

Okay, Dean realized now, he clearly still had it in him to be embarrassed that his little brother was buying him a lap dance.

  


*****

  


He couldn’t fucking believe he was doing this. Oh, he had had lap dances and stuff like that before but nothing like this. First of all, nothing this private and secondly, definitely not from a man before. His experience with men was experimental, at best, and he had definitely never thought he would like to have one dance for him. But this man had looked so goddamn captivating up on stage that Dean simply couldn’t lie to himself about wanting this.

Problem was, Dean was now in one of the back rooms and the privacy of it made him more nervous than anything else. A couch lining the wall, a lonely chair with a boombox on the seat and a stripper pole in the middle of the room were the only things in the room besides a very anxious Dean. The light was tinted blue and felt very unnatural but then again so did this whole affair. Dean would never live down the grin Sammy had given him before he had scampered off to the Impala to leave Dean to his fate.

Disturbing and discouraging thoughts flooded Dean’s mind as he waited. What if the man was nothing special up close? What if he was disappointed that Dean had been the one to buy his hour? Surely he would still perform but Dean felt very self-conscious, more so than he ever had amongst strippers before.

What made everything even worse was that his stubborn hard-on barely had diminished. Sure, he was down to a manageable semi now, easily hidden by the fold of his jeans but what if the man really was as beautiful as he had looked? This was just a _dance_ , no touching.

Dean swallowed and spread his legs to ease some of the pressure. He wasn’t even sure he wouldn’t get hard even if the man stared disapprovingly at him.

He nearly jumped out of his skin when the door suddenly opened and the man stepped inside. Shit, he really _was_ just as beautiful. He closed the door and eyed Dean for a moment that felt longer than Dean honestly thought was strictly necessary.

"Dean?" he asked then and Dean nearly fucking moaned with how _deep_ and _gravelly_ and _fuck me now, please_ the man’s voice was.

"Y-yeah." He choked out and was rewarded when the man’s full lips turned up in an almost-smile, almost as if he was pleased at what he saw.

"I am Castiel, I believe you bought some alone time with me."

Dean’s eyes roamed the man’s body without really meaning to. He was still in those tight boxers and up this close Dean could see that they were made out of sleek satin. God, he wanted to touch. Bet they felt awesome against the man’s cock. He could clearly see it resting snugly against the man’s balls, outlined by the tightness of the fabric. Dean’s heart thumped in his ears.

The man’s — Castiel’s — body was slim and toned, his nipples just perky enough and fucking hell, his eyes were the sharpest blue Dean had ever seen. The man’s little lip-quirk widened into a predatory grin when their eyes met.

He slunk up to Dean, swaying his hips and stopping just short of Dean’s trembling knees. "Like what you see, big boy?" he asked and Dean fucking shuddered, his dick quivering in anticipation.

"Yes." Dean breathed, barely coherent enough to think straight.

"Good." The man mused and put his hands on his hips, studying Dean silently.

Dean watched with heavily lidded eyes as Castiel’s fingers caressed his own skin. "You were awesome up on stage." Dean heard himself say and what the actual fuck? Okay, _now_ he was back to being embarrassed. And it was only made worse when he looked up and Castiel actually looked surprised at the praise. "Um, sorry." Dean hastened to say but when the other man just blinked at him he decided that fuck it, Sam had paid for this. "But you were. None of the other guys moved like you and the women they…" he trailed off and let his eyes wander down the man’s chest. "You were really great."

"Well." Castiel said after a stunned moment, his voice practically a purr. It shot straight down Dean’s spine and he had to physically resist bucking his hips. "I _do_ take pride in my work."

"You-you should." Dean all but gasped. Fucking hell, he had never been this hard in his life and all the man had done was stand there and talk. Dean wanted more, more now and more forever.

"So," Castiel continued and swayed over to the boombox, turning it on and of course a very seductive tone played at the first try. "Which part did you like the most? What do you want from me now?"

"I…" Dean’s mind was blank. He panicked a little. What _did_ he want? Except the other man in his lap, bouncing on his rock hard dick, that was. Besides Castiel deep inside Dean’s ass, pounding him without mercy. What did he want _right now_ , in this room?

Castiel seemed to notice Dean’s distress. He had probably done this a hundred thousand times, Dean reflected as the man only quirked his lips at Dean again and swayed back to place himself between Dean’s still spread legs, still not touching.

"Did you like the women undressing me? Did you like us dancing? Did you like me entwined with someone else?"

"I-I liked it all." Dean rasped, unable to take this man standing so close, looking at him like that. "Jesus, Cas, I just want you to _move_."

The other man smirked wide when Dean realized he had used a nickname for someone he didn’t even know but he didn’t comment on it. He just stepped back from Dean and obliged, starting out with moving slowly around the pole and as the beat turned up in the song, so did Castiel’s movements. God, he was graceful, curving in on himself like that.

Castiel used the pole as if it was an extension of himself, twining and wrapping himself around it in the most sinful display Dean had ever seen and Dean could do nothing but sit there and gawk.

He usually wasn’t a very passive sex partner but fuck, he couldn’t even think straight with this man working the pole over in such a lewd way mere feet from Dean. He was sweating and yet his mouth felt dry. His tongue clicked against the roof of his mouth when he tried swallowing and the sound felt foreign to him.

The bass of the music that pumped out of the boombox thumped in time with Dean’s heart beat and fucking hell was he hard. He just wanted to whip his dick out and beat off but didn’t know if that would be okay. This was after all just about the dancing, about the show. Not about sex in the actual sexual sense, he thought. But shit, Dean had never wanted anything so much in his life.

He actually whimpered when their eyes met for the briefest of moments and the other man smirked again, a secret kind of smirk that had Dean almost panting with the fucking _need_. Then the music changed again and Castiel let out a little laugh of recognition, as if he hadn’t been aware that this particular song would be on the CD and as if he was happy it was. It was a throaty laugh that made Dean’s cock leak and his spine curve. He huffed out a breath but it caught in his throat when Castiel wrapped his legs around the pole and fucking _humped_ it. He pressed his clothed cock against the shiny pole and rubbed against it in slow, leisurely movements.

Dean’s hips bucked up and he moaned wantonly, unable to take the onslaught anymore.

His dick was so hard it hurt and he could practically feel the orgasm just teetering there, just from watching this man grind against a goddamn pole! Dean whined pathetically and it caught Castiel’s attention.

He unwound himself from the pole and smiled wickedly at Dean’s wrecked visage.

"Are you okay?" His voice was so _husky_ that Dean didn’t even register his amused tone.

"Y-yeah." Dean lied. He tried to meet the other man’s eyes but he couldn’t help it when his eyes glued to Castiel’s crotch. He was hard, Dean could clearly tell and it made Dean’s eyes budge out. His dick curved up against his hip in the confining boxers and his balls looked tight. God, Dean loved that cloth; it hid nothing.

Castiel of course noticed Dean staring and he actually looked down and then smiled again, almost cutely. Dean needed to fucking come yesterday.

"Sorry about that." Castiel said and put a hand on his hip, thrumming his fingers against himself almost thoughtfully. "It happens, I guess I got a little carried away."

Oh, shit. Dean’s mind felt foggy and he just _had to_ put his hands on his thighs, maybe a little too close to home than strictly okay.

"Yeah?" he asked and tried to control his voice. "That happen a lot?"

Castiel smiled almost shyly but Dean’s lust-fueled mind translated it as suggestive. "Not always, sometimes." He admitted before straightening and grabbing the pole. "If it makes you uncomfortable I could call in another danc—"

"N-no!" Dean exclaimed, much too loudly and fuck, was that a smug glint in the other man’s eyes? Dean really wanted it to be. "No, I was just..." _fucking turned on? Loving it? Two seconds away from throwing myself on my knees and sucking you?_ "Curious." He took a steadying breath. Not even all this talking had diminished his erection and he was honestly getting a little desperate. "You didn’t seem to react during the show, that’s all."

"Oh, that?" Castiel laughed throatily again and yeah, it made Dean’s hips undulate oh so slightly, the little friction against his jeans divine. "I’m as gay as they go, no amount of dancing or grinding against a woman would make me react."

"R-really?" Dean squeaked out. This was too fucking good to be true. He was rubbing his inner thighs now and he couldn’t have stopped his hips from jerking even if he tried.

Castiel’s eyes suddenly shifted and took in all of Dean, smirking at what he saw. "Really." He intoned and let go of the pole to saunter up to Dean. He leaned his hand against the wall behind Dean and Dean sunk down on the couch as Castiel leaned down. "How are you liking your private dance so far, Dean? Are you enjoying what you’re seeing?"

Yeah, he was clearly teasing because anyone who had ever had any kind of sex would be able to tell that Dean was about two seconds away from creaming his pants. Even so, Dean swallowed and did his best to answer.

"I am." He rasped and fuck, was that a shiver down Castiel’s body?

"You know," Castiel started and nudged Dean’s legs together to stand with them in-between his own. Dean stared boldly at the man’s cock, now hanging so close to Dean that he could almost feel the heat. "You can touch me for just another 100 bucks." He smirked when Dean’s eyes shot up to meet his. Fuck, was Castiel’s pupils dilated? It was hard to tell in the shady light. "Not my dick and not my hole but the rest of my body." He stood to stretch his arms above his head and Dean’s eyes widened. "Would you like that?"

Dean’s fingers felt numb and he fumbled with his wallet when he tried ripping it open. In his eagerness he almost tore the bill in half but fuck, he didn’t even care that Castiel was grinning and raising his eyebrows at him, he just wanted his hands on that perfect body.

"I want a lap dance." He growled and yeah, that was definitely a shiver going down the other man’s spine. Dean licked his lips.

"Of course, Dean." Castiel replied much too calmly and sat to straddle Dean without touching too much and Dean understood. This was a lap dance, not a chance for Dean to rub himself up against the man but fuck, it was so much better than nothing at all.

This up close Dean could really smell Castiel’s sweat and oh God, it wafted up Dean’s nostrils like the sweetest perfume. He felt his cock quiver eagerly.

Castiel settled with his hands on Dean’s shoulders and smiled before he started moving again. It took Dean a moment or two before he realized he was still sitting stock still. Tentatively he moved his hands to place them on Castiel’s thighs, feeling the muscles flex beneath surprisingly smooth skin.

 _Oh shit_ , Dean thought desperately, needing to grind his hips up so much it actually physically hurt to sit still.

Castiel’s hips undulated with the music; his still hard cock just shy of touching Dean’s lower stomach and Dean let his hands roam the other man’s body. His thighs, his sides, his chest, his back, his hips. Castiel actually let out a little breathless gasp when Dean pressed calloused thumbs against the dip of his hips. Dean’s breathing was labored and he could feel his dick leaking but he did nothing but grit his teeth and enjoy watching the man move in that sinful way of his.

His body was lithe and limber, a dancer’s body, and Dean couldn’t wait to be inside of him... except he wouldn’t be. The thought made him grip Castiel’s ass harder and the action made the man throw his head back, seemingly unexpectedly even to himself. Castiel gasped when Dean kneaded his ass and leaned back far enough that Dean had to move his hands up his arching back.

Fuck, Dean wanted to press against the man, to force him to lean back so he could feel that glorious chest against his own. Wanted to lick it and to suck on the man’s nipples until he screamed. Castiel’s body was quivering in Dean’s hold but it was somewhat in sync with the music so it was hard to tell if it was fake or not but Dean liked to think it wasn’t. Liked to think he was having an effect on the stoic dancer that none of his colleagues had ever had.

His eyes wandered the body before him but when he looked down he felt as if his heart nearly stop. There, barely seen in the black cloth but glistening in the slight light Dean saw a distinct wet spot on the man’s boxers. A wet spot, right at the head of Castiel’s dick.

Castiel got hard while dancing for Dean. Castiel shivered in Dean’s hands. Castiel’s dick was leaking _while he was dancing in Dean’s lap_.

"Oh, God." Dean groaned brokenly. He could feel his stomach muscles knot tighter. His dick was practically pounding on his jeans. His balls were painfully tight. "Oh, God, no. Cas, you gotta—" Castiel obviously heard him, heard the urgency in his voice, and moved to get up but the action caused him to bend closer to Dean and his ass, oh God, his ass pressed ever so slightly against Dean’s aching dick. "Fucking hell." Dean growled out as his hips bucked up on their own violation. He was still gripping Castiel’s hips harshly and shit, he didn’t do it on purpose but he just _had to_ press Castiel down on his cock as he bucked up once, twice.

He moaned loud and deep in his throat as the orgasm pounded out of him. It lasted longer than any orgasm he had ever had and it robbed the breath out of him. Panting and with his eyes closed in shame he grinded up against Castiel for a couple of moments after he was finished and his goddamn dick quivered despite having just emptied inside his jeans.

Dean had never been so embarrassed and so sated in his entire life. But the sweetness of the afterglow abruptly ended when he remembered what he had done.

He let go of the other man as if burned and jerked back in his seat. " _Fuck_." He gasped and his breath hitched uncomfortably when he saw the marks his fingers had left on the man’s body. "Fuck, I’m sorry Castiel. I-I didn’t mean to, it was just... _You_ were just so..."

He dared to look up when Castiel still hadn’t said anything, or moved from his half-crouched position on Dean’s lap. Dean’s breath caught in his throat at the sight.

Castiel’s eyes were so black with lust there was nearly no blue left. His bottom lip looked raw from where he obviously had been biting it and God, Dean could see his whole body shuddering. He almost looked drugged, just sitting there and swaying slightly. Dean nearly moaned when he chanced to glance down at the other man’s cock and saw it tenting his boxers, wet spot having grown considerably.

This was too much for Dean not to do anything about.

"Did you like it?" he asked, feeling bold and even more so when Castiel’s back arched at the sound of Dean’s voice. "Yeah, you did." He stated, his voice hoarse and Castiel seemed to teeter on the edge but when Dean reached for him he shot off Dean’s lap as if Dean had been about to strike him.

"I’m sorry." He said, his voice raspy but he did nothing to try and hide his obvious arousal. "I shouldn’t have lost control like that, it has never happened to me before."

Dean growled, wordlessly and deep in his chest, and reached out for Castiel’s hips. Castiel didn’t move away and Dean took perverse satisfaction at getting the graceful dancer to stumble closer.

"You have to let me take care of this." He breathed against Castiel’s still clothed dick. It jumped beautifully. "I know you’re not a prostitute but fucking hell, I’ll pay you whatever you want to let me swallow you down."

Castiel was practically rolling his hips already and his hands reached down to grab Dean’s but not to remove them. More to stabilize himself, Dean figured.

"I..." he paused to swallow and Dean loved it. Loved how confident Castiel had been before and loved how breathless he was now. Loved that Dean’s actions had caused this. "I’m not supposed to—" he cut himself off with a moan when Dean yanked him even closer and opened his legs for Castiel to stand in-between.

"Then tell me to stop." Dean demanded, his mouth so close to Castiel’s painfully hard dick that his lips almost touched it as he spoke. "Now, Cas, or never."

Castiel fisted Dean’s hair and moaned again, giving Dean all the approval he needed.

He yanked the other man’s boxers down quickly and harshly, biting off a moan of his own as Castiel’s dick bobbed free. Thick and heavy, it fit perfectly in Dean’s eager mouth.

Castiel threw his head back and nearly screamed as Dean downed him and swallowed around his head. Fuck, Dean had done this enough times to know what he could and could not do but never had he tasted someone as good as Castiel. The man’s pre-come was heady on Dean’s tongue and he sucked eagerly, pressing closer to bury his nose in the coarse hair at the base of the cock.

"Dean, yes, Dean." Castiel groaned so deep that his chest vibrated and when Dean moaned around his dick Castiel’s hips bucked forward. Dean easily slid back and allowed for the other man to fuck his face, loving it. "So good." Castiel was gasping, increasingly desperate. "So good, I never thought... Just seeing you sitting on the couch watching me with those eyes, you looked so good, ah!"

His breathing was ragged and Dean fucking loved hearing it. The sounds, the words, hearing all of this man. Fuck he wanted more. Wanted _everything_.

He let his hands wander back and Castiel’s hips stuttered when he pressed his fingers inside the man’s cleft.

"Oh, God, yes Dean." He moaned and fucked harder into Dean’s sore mouth, his dick expanding in the wake of his orgasm. Dean moaned and his hips jerked despite him having already spent himself. " _Please_." Castiel whispered, sounding so pained that Dean wanted to kiss him.

Instead, he just pressed one finger against Castiel’s fluttering opening and fuck if that didn’t do the trick. Castiel curled in on himself, cradling Dean’s head to his crotch as his cock jumped in Dean’s mouth, spurt after spurt shooting out of him and Dean tried to swallow it all, barely suppressing a moan.

Castiel’s whole body went slack as soon as he was done but Dean easily caught him, maneuvering him to straddle Dean for real now and turning them on the couch so that Dean could lie on top of the man, slotting himself in-between his open legs.

"So goddamn beautiful." He murmured and pressed even closer, uncaring that his jeans probably chafed at Castiel’s sensitive dick. But Castiel didn’t say anything, he just snaked his arms around Dean’s neck and Dean couldn’t fucking hold back. He leaned down and captured Castiel’s mouth with his. The kiss was somewhat sloppy but fuck if it wasn’t the best kiss Dean had ever had. Castiel moaned against Dean’s mouth and wrapped his legs around Dean’s waist.

"I can’t believe we just did that." He mumbled when Dean continued kissing down his neck, loving the way it almost thrummed when the man talked. "I can’t believe _I_ did that. I’ve never..." he trailed off and bit his lower lip shyly when Dean looked up. The act was such a contrast to his commanding demeanor from before that Dean just wanted to rip off his clothes and fuck the man into the couch.

"Never done that with a customer before?" Dean clarified and couldn’t help but smirk when Castiel shook his head slightly.

"We’re not supposed to. I’m not a whore."

"I know." Dean nodded for good emphasis. "Believe me, I know and I respect the hell out of you but shit," he sat up between Castiel still spread legs and just looked at the man’s flushed body, carding his hand through his own hair. "I want you." He stated firmly and saw the shiver that ran through Castiel. Knew for certain what it meant now. "I want more of you, I want it all, and I know you want it too. Please, Castiel, please come home with me and let me take care of you." His dick perked up at his own words but he still felt goddamn embarrassed saying them. He had never before been so honest with someone and it felt good and humiliating at the same time.

Castiel’s blue eyes roamed Dean’s still clothed body and it was Dean’s turn to shiver under the scrutiny. Suddenly the humiliation made his dick take more interest in the situation and images of Castiel taking care of Dean instead of the other way around flooded his mind. Fuck, Dean wanted both, wanted it all.

The decision seemed to take no time at all and all the time in the world. In one moment Castiel was studying Dean, maybe to see if he was serious or not but Dean just met his gaze steadily, never having been so serious in his whole life. Then in the next moment Dean found himself being pushed down as the nimble Castiel flipped them over so that he was sat on top of Dean’s increasingly happy cock.

"I cannot get you the money you paid for the dance but I’ll give you your $100 back."

Dean smirked so wide his cheeks hurt. "So is that a yes?"

Castiel leaned down and grazed his chapped lips against Dean’s. "Yes." He breathed and then moaned when Dean surged up to smash their lips together. Castiel’s back arched and Dean reached up to press his fingertips against the other man’s spine. Fucking hell, he never knew it could feel this good. He would certainly have to remember to thank Sammy later for paying for this chance meeting.

As Castiel rode him later in Dean’s apartment, Dean could do nothing but sink further into the pillows of his bed and _feel_.

Best. Birthday. Ever.

  
  



End file.
